The Warehouse
by unnihikari
Summary: Bagi Matsuri Bekerja diperusahaan ternama pasti akan menjadi pengalaman menarik, tapi tidak lagi setelah ia mengalami kejadian mengerikan yang memberikannya trauma yang mendalam


**The Warehouse**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU, Typo

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

Don't Like? Don't Read :D

.

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin.

Merapikan penampilanku, terutama bagian pakaianku agar bisa tampil lebih percaya diri. Aku memilih mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan _blazer_ kelabu lengan panjang, rok selutut dengan warna senada. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tanda puas dengan penampilanku hari ini. Kembali kurapikan rambut dan _make-up_ ku yang menurutku tak berlebihan.

Tak perlu tampil dengan make-up tebal karena aku bukan pergi menghadiri pesta atau pergi _hang out_ dengan teman-teman. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kerja ditempat yang baru, setelah aku memutuskan untuk hengkang dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja dulu. Perusahaan yang kupilih untuk tempatku bekerja saat ini adalah perusahaan dibidang jasa pengiriman barang. Dengan gaji yang lebih besar dari tempatku bekerja dulu, tentunya.

Dengan penuh semangat kuayunkan kaki jenjangku menuju ke stasiun terdekat. Rutinitas yang biasa aku lakukan juga saat aku bekerja ditempat lamaku. Berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang, meski aku sudah berangkat lebih pagi dari kebanyakan orang. aku mengela napas berat. Aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan harus berdesakan, hanya saja aku takut kalau pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan sedemikian rupa akan berubah jadi kusut. Ini hari yang spesial jadi aku mau segalanya sempurna, jadi tak salah kan jika aku mengeluh?

Perlu waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di tempatku bekerja yang baru. Aku mendongak melihat kearah gedung yang menjulang tinggi didepanku. Mungkin ada sekitar 20 lantai. Tak heran jika perusahaan jasa _Fast Express_ ini mempunyai banyak pegawai yang pastinya membutuhkan banyak ruang untuk pegawai mereka bekerja. Perusahaan yang belum lama berdiri namun sudah sangat terkenal karena pelayanannya yang memuaskan. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali mendengar bahwa aku diterima bekerja ditempat ini, loncat-loncat seperti orang gila. Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa dapat tempat kerja dengan gaji yang lumayan tinggi, mengingat kebutuhanku yang semakin membengkak saja dari hari ke hari.

.

.

\- oOo -

Agar kepercayaan diriku tak luntur, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu untuk merapikan kembali pakaianku yang sedikit kusut. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang bertuliskan toilet, dipojok _Front Office_ seperti yang diberitahukan _security_ padaku.

KLEK!

Aku terperangah melihat orang didepanku. Seorang pria di toilet wanita?! Dasar Mesum!

"KYAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan ditoilet wanita?" teriakku cukup keras.

Ia panik, lalu membungkam mulutku untuk menahan teriakanku yang cukup keras itu. Aku berusaha meronta dari dekapannya juga berusaha melepaskan tangan kirinya yang masih membekap mulutku.

Tapi yang pria itu lakukan adalah menarik paksa aku keluar toilet. Setelah sampai diluar dia melepaskan tangannya sedikit kasar, membuat badanku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi untungnya aku tak sampai terjatuh.

Pria bersurai merah ini tampak meredam amarah. Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu toilet, dan aku pun mengikuti arah tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat apa yang ditunjukkan pria dengan tato ' _Ai_ ' didahinya. Aku-salah-masuk-toilet! Ya, sungguh memalukan. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam dan meminta maaf padanya berkali-kali. Pria itu menanggapi permintaan maafku dengan hembusan napas kasar lalu meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Ehm...kau Matsuri pegawai baru bagian administrasi kan?" tanyanya menatapku.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut blonde-nya menatapku dengan senyum manisnya. Menambah kesan ramah dimataku. Aku berpikir tempat kerjaku yang baru ini pasti menyenangkan.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan, "Iya..uh..uhm..." aku bingung harus memanggilnya apa.

Dahinya terlihat mengernyit saat tahu aku merasa kebingungan memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa. Dia tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Temari-san. Panggil aku seperti itu saja. Aku manager disini. Akan kutunjukkan tempatmu bekerja." Temari yang berjalan didepanku tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik melihatku kebelakang. "Ah..iya kuperkenalkan dulu pada Direktur perusahaan kita." katanya tiba-tiba.

" _Ha'i_ " aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi.

.

.

\- oOo -

Temari-san, manager ku membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Dilihat dari luar pintu terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan "DIREKTUR". Aku yakin Temari-san akan memperkenalkanku pada atasannya. Mendadak aku jadi merasa gugup saat Temari-san sudah membuka engsel pintunya. Aku mulai menebak-nebak kira-kira seperti apa bosku itu? Apakah keras dan hobi berteriak-teriak seperti bosku ditempat kerja yang dulu? Ah, semoga saja tidak!

"Gaara, aku ingin memperkenalkan pegawai baru bagian administrasi." Ujar Temari.

Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Mataku melotot melihat pria didepanku yang tak lain adalah direktur perusahaanku bekerja. Pria yang sempat aku tuduh semena-mena mengintip ke toilet wanita. Oh _Kami-sama_...aku mohon jangan biarkan aku dipecat karena kejadian tadi.

Ekspresi Gaara sendiri tak jauh beda denganku, matanya melebar, dia juga terkejut. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar. Gaara mempersilahkanku dan Temari untuk duduk.

"Hm...Nee-san sudah menjelaskan detail pekerjaanmu kan?" tanyanya membuka suara.

Aku mengangguk. _Nee-san? Astaga...jadi manager ini kakaknya?_

"Oh ya, dan juga ada peraturan dikantor ini karyawan dilarang lembur, kecuali aku yang memintanya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Gaara serius.

Aku mengangguk seraya menelan ludah. Sepertinya atasannya ini tak jauh beda dengan atasannya dulu. Tapi sejujurnya aku sempat terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan ekspresinya yang _cool_ itu. Sayang minim senyum, huh!

.

.

\- oOo -

Hari pertama kerja aku sudah mengalami hari yang tidak mengenakkan. Menuduh pemilik perusahaan ini sebagai orang mesum. Benar-benar kesalahan yang memalukan. Tapi untungnya Gaara tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, lebih tepatnya terkesan melupakan kejadian tadi. Semoga saja begitu.

Di hari pertama ini, aku tak menyangka pekerjaan sebagai admin di perusahaan _Express_ ini akan sangat melelahkan. Setumpuk dokumen pendataan barang masuk dan barang keluar, jujur saja membuatku kualahan. Aku berkosentrasi penuh pada data yang aku masukkan dikomputer, takut jika aku melakukan kesalahan fatal, Gaara pasti tak segan-segan mendepakku dari perusahaan ini. Satu per satu rekan kerjaku berpamitan denganku, tanpa terasa suasana kantor ini sudah cukup hening. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang jelas target pekerjaan ini harus selesai hari juga.

Aku meregangkan otot-otot pergelangan tanganku yang mulai kaku. Kulirik kembali jam tanganku. Astaga! Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Dengan sedikit tergesa, aku membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Merapikan lagi letak beberapa kertas yang berserakan dimeja. Setelah itu aku meneteng tas kerjaku dan segera pulang.

Suasana kantor yang sepi sedikit membuatku begidik. Sepi, aku benci itu. Aku lebih suka berada dikeramaian dengan banyak orang. Bahkan aku tidak bisa tinggal seorang diri, semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal kurang lebih 4 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan, aku memilih tinggal dengan sahabat karibku, Sari.

Aku menyusuri sepanjang koridor, lalu menuju tangga. Ya, aku biasa menggunakan tangga sejak dulu ditempatku bekerja, meski disana juga tersedia lift. Karena aku sedikit takut untuk naik lift, apalagi seorang diri. Bukan _phobia_ , hanya takut dalam kadar yang wajar. Toh menggunakan tangga lebih sehat bagi tubuh.

Aku meneguk ludahku susah payah. Melongok ke arah tangga yang gelap, cahayanya remang-remang sedikit menyeramkan menurutku. Kalau aku menggunakan tangga pasti akan sangat lama sampai dilantai dasar, mengingat aku berada dilantai 10 sekarang ini. dengan berat hati aku kembali lagi menuju ke arah lift.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kutekan tombol masuk lift, tak perlu waktu lama pintu lift itupun terbuka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam, lalu kutekan tombol menuju lantai dasar. Mataku tak lepas melihat lampu indikator pada pintu lift untuk memastikan sudah sampai mana lift ini berjalan. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraanku atau mungkin karena aku tak terbiasa menggunakan lift jadi lupa rasanya menggunakan lift? Entahlah.

TING!

Tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka yang waktu itu berhenti dilantai 5. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ada juga pegawai lain yang lembur sepertiku. Aku mengangguk menyapanya, ia pun balas mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Kalau dipikir-pikir wanita ini begitu mirip dengannya, postur tubuh pun juga, yang membedakan hanya warna rambutnya lebih gelap dariku.

Dia berdiri disampingku, lalu memencet tombol 'W' pada lift.

' _W? Dilantai itu tempat apa ya?'_

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nagisa. Kalau Kau? " ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Kujabat tangannya. Tak lupa kuberikan senyum hangat pada sesama rekan kerjaku ini. Aku sedikit terkejut karena tangannya begitu dingin.

"Aku Matsuri. Pegawai baru disini." Perlahan aku melepas jabatan tangan kami.

"Oh..pantas saja aku baru melihatmu. Kau bekerja dibagian apa?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Bagian administrasi." Jawabku singkat.

"Hari pertama kerja pasti melelahkan kan? Aku dulu juga begitu."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kikuk. Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang merasa kualahan dihari pertama kerja.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau bekerja dibagian apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Gudang. Aku yang biasanya menempelkan kode pengiriman barang." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut. Aku menangginya dengan ber o-oh ria.

Wanita disampingku ini lebih cantik dibanding diriku meski menurutku mirip denganku, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mungkin karena rutinitas kerja yang membuat wajahnya lelah seperti itu.

TING!

Lampu indikator pada lift berhenti pada tombol 'W' yang ditekan Nagisa.

"Ah..sudah sampai rupanya. Aku duluan ya?" pamit Nagisa seraya melambaikan tangan.

Aku mengangguk dan balas melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sekarang aku paham yang dimaksud tombol 'W' (Warehouse) ternyata menuju gudang. Tapi tunggu dulu, tombol 'W' ini letaknya setelah lantai 1, sedangkan aku harusnya turun lebih dulu dibanding Nagisa. Astaga! Ada apa dengan lift ini?

Dengan kesal aku menekan tombol '1' pada indikator lift. Aku kembali mengernyitkan dahiku. Lift ini sepertinya tidak normal. Lift ini terus melaju hingga lantai 5 dan berhenti disana, lalu pintu itu terbuka. Perasaan takut pun mulai menyelimuti benakku. Tak ada seorang pun di lantai 5 itu, tapi pintu lift terbuka.

Aku mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk itu. Kembali kutekan tombol lantai 1, bahkan sampai kutekan 2 kali agar lebih meyakinkan. Pintu lift kembali tertutup, aku bernapas lega.

DEG!

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Badanku gemetaran menyadari bahwa benar-benar ada yang salah dengan lift ini. Aku melangkah mundur hingga badanku bertabrakan dengan dinding lift. Lampu indikator lift menunjukkan lantai 10 dan pintu lift pun terbuka.

' _Kumohon siapa saja tolong aku?!'_ jeritku dalam hati.

Kuberanikan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu lift, kemudian aku melongokkan kepala melihat situasi diluar. Sepi dan hening. Tak ada tanda siapapun disana. Aku berjalan mundur lagi kembali ke lift. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau aku membawa ponsel. Dengan sigap ku ambil ponsel didalam tasku, lalu mencoba mencari kontak dengan nama 'Sari'.

Aku mendengar nada sambung, tapi Sari tak kunjung mengangkat teleponku. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar nada 'Bip Bip' dari ponsel ku. Sial! Batrei lowbat disaat seperti ini. dan tak lama kemudian ponsel milikku pun mati.

Ingin rasanya berteriak minta tolong tapi aku yakin tak akan ada orang yang mendengarku. Semua pegawai pasti sudah pulang di jam selarut ini, kecuali Nagisa. Aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan wanita itu. Dia seharusnya menuju lantai yang sama denganku, lantai 1 yang terhubung langsung dengan pintu keluar tapi dia malah menuju gudang.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan orang lain. Aku masih terjebak dalam situasi yang menyeramkan ini. Tapi aku berusaha menepis lagi pemikiran bahwa ini ulah makhluk tak kasat mata yang ada dikantor ini.

Berkali-kali aku memencet tombol ke lantai 1, tetap saja lift ini bergeming.

 _Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kumohon tolong aku..._

KREK!

Tiba-tiba lift ini bergerak turun sedikit, padahal pintu lift masih terbuka lebar. Sontak aku langsung mundur hingga ke dinding lift, berpegangan pada besi yang menempel disana. Ada apa ini? kenapa liftnya bergerak sendiri?

"Halo?! Apa ada orang diluar? Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriakku pasrah.

Air mata mulai membanjiri pipiku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Sepi, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar, bahkan sebuah langkah kaki juga tak ada.

KREK!

Lift ini semakin turun semakin turun. Pikiranku berkecamuk.

KREK!

"Kyaaaa! Tidak aku tidak mau mati!" teriakku sambil meremas rambutku frustasi.

Aku mencoba mengatur kembali nafasku yang terengah. Mencoba berpikir jernih. Kalau aku tak segera bertindak, aku akan benar-benar jatuh dalam lift ini. aku harus melompat ke lantai 10 yang berada sedikit diatas.

Aku sedikit menekuk lututku, memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Dan...

HAP!

Dapat. Syukurlah, tanganku berusaha merayat di lantai, kakiku mencoba mencari pijakan agar bisa menekan tubuhku keatas. Tapi tiba-tiba...

TAP!

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan kakiku. Dingin. Rasanya persis seperti tangan Nagisa. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian kecil, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Perlahan tapi pasti. Dan jantungku nyaris berhenti saat aku melihat sosok yang memegang pergelangan kakiku. Nagisa. Yang benar saja? jelas-jelas dia tadi turun menuju gudang. Dan sekarang dia sedang berada dalam lift yang sama denganku? Kami-sama...

Aku meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan kakiku dari cengkraman tangannya. Aku menatapnya ngeri. Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Aku nyaris pingsan karena shock melihat orang dibelakangku saat ini. Tapi sekuat tenaga aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan keadaan sadarku, karena jika tidak aku bisa mati. Ya, dan ini bukan mimpi.

"Ikutlah bersamaku"

Kata-kata dingin itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Nagisa. Aku berteriak makin keras, entah sedang meminta tolong atau berdoa. Rasanya campur aduk, aku berharap ada malaikat yang datang menolongku.

KREK!

Bunyi itu lagi. Lift semakin turun. Aku menendang-nendang kebelakang, masih berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari tarikannya yang cukup kuat. Kami-sama tolong aku...

KREK!

SRAK!

SRAK!

BLAMMM!

Dan lift itupun jatuh. Aku tahu dan aku bisa merasakannya. Aku berfikir aku mungkin sudah mati saat ini, karena jatuh dari lantai 10. Tapi tidak aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantung yang terpacu cepat. Dan aku merasakan yang lain. Dua tangan yang mendekapku dalam pelukannya, hangat. Apakah dia malaikat yang dikirim Kami-sama untuk menolongku?

"...pa

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei..."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari orang yang mendekapku. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok itu. Tubuhku benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. Rasa takut luar biasa bercampur dengan lelah. Aku berusaha membuka mataku tapi tak berhasil. Terakhir kurasakan semuanya menggelap.

"Ck! Sial!" gerutunya.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mereka adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu, security dikantor _Fast Express_ ini.

"Tu..Tuan Gaara.." ucap Izumo terkejut.

"Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan, huh?! Sudah kubilang selalu periksa kantor, jangan sampai ada pegawai yang lembur tanpa seizinku!" bentak Gaara, matanya penuh kilatan kemarahan.

"Ta..tapi Tuan Kami sedang memeriksa dilantai 20. Dan itu tadi suara apa Tuan?" tanya Kotetsu ketakutan.

"Lift jatuh. Kalau saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu, sudah pasti wanita ini meregang nyawanya!" Ujar Gaara dengan nada tinggi.

Kotetsu dan Izumo kompak _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Bukankah lift ini sudah diberi tanda 'tak boleh digunakan'? kemana tanda itu? Kalian benar-benar tidak becus!" Ucap Gaara dengan emosi yang masih tersulut.

Gaara menggendong Matsuri ala _bridal style_. Melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tak menggubris permintaan maaf kedua bawahannya tersebut.

.

.

\- oOo -

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku, kutatap langit-langit diruang itu. Pandanganku masih terasa kabur dan badanku rasanya hilang tenaga.

"Matsuri kau sudah bangun?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Aku mengenali suara itu dengan baik, meski baru beberapa kali mendengarnya. Aku tak mungkin bisa lupa suara indah ini. suara ini milik wanita cantik, kakak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja, Temari.

"Temari-san? i..ini..aku dimana?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau dirumahku." Jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

Dirumah Temari-san? Tunggu dulu apa yang terjadi semalam? Seingatku aku terjebak dalam situasi mencekam dalam lift.

Temari melihat raut wajahku yang bingung, lalu membuka suara, "Gaara yang membawamu kemari. Dia yang menemukanmu kemarin dikantor. Kau itu, Gaara sudah bilang kan dilarang lembur tanpa seizinnya?"

Aku menunduk. "Maaf, Temari-san."

"Temari-san, apa pernah ada kejadian tak mengenakkan dikantor? Yang berkaitan dengan pegawai mungkin?" tanyaku penasaran.

Temari sedikit berjengit mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia tampak menimbang kembali, dan berusaha memutar memorinya. Lalu menatapku lurus.

"Kejadiannya 5 tahun lalu. Salah seorang pegawai Gaara meninggal terjebak dalam lift yang jatuh." Ujar Temari dengan wajah sendu.

"Nagisa." gumamku.

Meski pelan ternyata Temari mendengarku. "Kau?...Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?" tanya Temari tak percaya.

"Temari-san aku tidak yakin Temari-san akan percaya padaku atau tidak, aku bertemu dengannya semalam. Dan setelah itu kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.." kataku sambil meremas ujung selimut. Rasa takut itu masih tertinggal, aku merasa aku benar-benar akan mati saat itu.

Temari terlihat terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga, rasanya sulit mempercayai bahwa orang yang sudah mati bisa kembali lagi dan membuat kejadian mengerikan ini. ternyata gosip dikantor itu benar mengenai arwah Nagisa yang sering mengganggu pegawai, karena itulah Gaara melarang keras pegawai lembur tanpa seizinnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat tanda yang dipasang di lift itu, Matsuri?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada tanda apapun Temari-san. Maka dari itu aku menggunakan lift itu."

Sejurus kemudian Temari memelukku erat. Tangisku pecah kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatku nyaris meregang nyawa. Mungkin kejadian ini membuatku tidak bisa masuk kantor dalam beberapa hari. Temari berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kau tahu betapa cemasnya Gaara saat membawamu kemari?" Temari menunduk menatapku.

Aku mendongak. "Benarkah?" mataku melebar. Temari mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secemas itu pada orang lain. Sepertinya adikku itu...ehm..menyukaimu." kata Temari.

Mendengarnya wajahku jadi menghangat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Aku antar kau pulang." Seru suara dari ambang pintu.

Aku dan Temari kompak melihat kearahnya, sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan, Gaara.

Untuk sejenak aku bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan semalam.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note:**

Fic Horror pertama, saya belum pernah sama sekali membuat cerita serem beginian :D hihihi... ngga tahu ini seremnya dapet atau engga.

Mind to R n R?


End file.
